in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Knuckles the Echidna
(Time Trouble - Pirates of Solitaire) (Chilling Night onwards) |quote = "Knock knock, it's Knuckles." |BGColor = #f72027 |FontColor = #ffffff |skills = Super strength and speed, Gliding, Wall climbing, Burrowing |profession = Hero, Guardian of Master Emerald |affiliations = LR Gang }}Knuckles the Echidna is a rough and tough Echidna who protects the Master Emerald and doesn't chuckle. He was originally played by before his retirement, and was taken by starting with Chilling Night. Official Description Here he comes, tougher than the rest of them!..Well, not exactly. Sure, he may be extremely tough, but he isn't exactly very smart, and is easy to trick! He's even been tricked by Eggman into fighting Sonic! Just don't make him angry, or else you could get a Knuckles Sandwich coming your way! Second Description Unlike Sonic, he doesn't chuckle. He'll rather flex his muscles. History Pre-Locked Rooms Knuckles was born alone and raised on Angel Island as the last surviving member of the Knuckles Clan, a long-lost race of echidnas devoted to protecting the Master Emerald from being abused. However, Knuckles' own past was a mystery to him; he knew nothing how he came to be and believed himself to be the last of his kind entirely. The one thing he did know was that he had always been living on his island, protecting the Master Emerald. Knuckles knew from an innate knowledge that his duty was his fate, and he was content with that. For much of his life, Knuckles stayed close to the Master Emerald's shrine, steadfastly protecting it while having little to no contact with the outside world, becoming friends with all the animals and the nature itself on Angel Island. However, he tended to sometimes join Sonic's adventures, even when the Master Emerald isn't involved. One day, however, the Master Emerald suddenly disappeared. Knuckles also noticed that Sonic was missing as well at the same time as the Master Emerald, and Knuckles, being the 'knucklehead' he is, thought Sonic took the Master Emerald and went after him. After finding a strange portal, Knuckles jumped into it, thinking Sonic entered it, leading Knuckles to the Locked Rooms. Season 2 Work in progress Knuckles joined the gang first a little before Locked Room 3D World (He was introduced in Time Trouble, but the episode took place after the main series) to look for the Master Emerald. At some point, he was convinced by Metal Sonic that the Gang was responsible for stealing the Master Emerald, and attacked them. The gang managed to beat him and convince him that they are innocent. In the break between Cookie Crazy and Time Turmoil, he was presumed to have taken back the Master Emerald, but was kidnapped and locked in the broom closet in Dusk 2 Dawn by an unknown villain. After being freed by Vector, he joined the gang again, due to his belief that the villain stole the master emerald as well. Appearance Knuckles looks somewhat similar to Sonic, although he is red, has quills instead of spikes, has a white 'symbol' on his chest, has spikes on his gloves, and wears shoes with red and yellow colors, and a brick implanted on them, usually joked about being called a 'lego brick'. Personality This section is taken from the Sonic Wiki. Knuckles is independent, wild, tough and a loner by nature. Like how Sonic embodies the wind, Knuckles embodies the mountain; stern, unmovable and anchored to his duty. Due to having lived in seclusion for most of his life, Knuckles is a rather antisocial and reclusive individual. As such, he cares very little about what others think, which makes him bluntly honest, straight-forward and somewhat arrogant. Knuckles is fiercely loyal to his homeland and does whatever is in his power to protect it. He prefers to stay close to the island's current emerald shrine to keep a watchful eye over everything at his home. Despite this devotion, Knuckles is willing to leave his duty whenever his help is needed, or when he feels the Master Emerald and Angel Island will be safe. Though Knuckles has found other lifestyles appealing, he will never trade away his duties as he is far too devoted to his role as guardian. When not performing his duties, Knuckles prefers spending his time practicing his fighting skills, going treasure hunting or hang out with his friends. Knuckles is usually solemn, stoic, collected and usually likes to be by himself. He is likewise stubborn, headstrong and inflexible, preferring to do things his way, which causes him to clash with others. Regardless, he is very strong-willed, seldom wavering in his determination and will not give up on his goals once he has set them. While he is cool and determined in battle, Knuckles has an extremely short and wild temper and is hard to reason with when he is angry. Though his temper has often been known to get him into trouble, Knuckles has also learned to use it to his advantage by channeling it into his fighting skills. Knuckles profile SG Knuckles profile in Sonic Generations. Despite being a silent loner, Knuckles is heroic, brave, kind-hearted and selfless, risking his life to save anyone or get them out of trouble, and shows empathy for people, even if they are a villain or enemy. He is likewise a loyal and caring friend, who is always willing to help his friends out in tight situations and will do anything to protect them. When not angered, Knuckles is pretty laid-back and never cracks under pressure. He can also be very understanding on the sly and doesn't take kindly to people who disrespect or hurt his friends, or innocents in any way. Having been living much of his life in isolation, Knuckles grew up believing in honesty and holds a firm and steadfast belief that there is good in everyone, which always lets him give people second chances. Because of his lack of social ingenuity, however, it makes him very naive, incredibly gullible, fast about forgiving people and easily misled, which has given him a history of being tricked by Eggman. This has made Knuckles aggressive and suspicious towards anyone he deems questionable. Over time, however, Knuckles has gotten better about this and is more suspicious concerning Eggman's trickery. Once he finds out he has been tricked, Knuckles can get quite angered, but quickly regains enough of his composure to start working towards a resolution immediately. Though not dull-witted, Knuckles is often prone to rash and ill-advised actions. While not above picking complex strategies, Knuckles often chooses force to be the solution, pushing himself through obstacles while focusing on his goal and ignoring other factors along the way. When in his right element on composed, however, Knuckles can be quite clever, sharp-witted and sneaky, such as setting several successful traps for Sonic and Tails on Angel Island when they first arrived. Knuckles is said to be shy around women, which makes him act awkwardly around girls like Amy, Blaze, and Rouge. Because of his secluded lifestyle on Angel Island, Knuckles feels very uncomfortable in industrialized or crowded cities and places and being around hi-tech objects or gadgets (mostly because he's not inclined). Knuckles seems to have lightened up somewhat in Sonic Generations. While he still displays some brooding, headstrong and stubborn attitude, he is shown being better to acknowledge his shortcomings and displays more personal restraint and better social interaction. Items Knuckles never really carries any items with him except for the Master Emerald. Abilities This section is taken from the Sonic Wiki! Knuckles' trademark ability is his immense superhuman strength, which is so vast that he can pulverize massive boulders, punch through solid steel, and lift objects several times his size and weight with ease. By comparison, Knuckles' strength is stated to equal Sonic's speed; considering Sonic's measured footspeed, which range between Mach 1-5, it would mean that Knuckles is capable of lifting 100-500 metric tons. This makes Knuckles one of the physically strongest characters in the series. Knuckles' strength seems to lie in his upper body, particularly in his arms and fists, the latter of which are noted to be as hard as rocks. Another testament to Knuckles' strength is that by punching the ground, he can create fissures, tremors, and even small volcanic eruptions. Additionally, he can punch with his fists or throw objects through the air with such force that they ignite from friction. He can even launch punches with such force that they cause air molecules to split and create explosions of enormous power. Knuckles running at speeds comparable to Sonic and Tails. Knuckles is shown to possess the ability to run at breakneck speeds, enough to let him keep up with both Sonic and Tails' running speed. He is even able to run fast enough to create afterimages of himself. Even so, he is not quite as fast as Sonic at his maximum speed, as Knuckles is noted to run fairly slow by comparison. Additionally, while Knuckles is capable of executing rapid punches in quick succession within a split-second, he has been noted to have slow movements in combat. Knuckles possesses near-maximized physical endurance and durability to match his astounding strength. He can thus take just as much punishment as he can dish out and has achieved numerous feats of impressive durability. These include surviving a bomb exploding right in front of him through sheer toughness, and going through atmospheric reentry and then land on the ground unharmed. Also, despite the force of the impacts Knuckles' fists receive when punching at high forces, he is never phased by the recoil, regardless of what he hits or how hard he is hitting. Knuckles additionally has enough stamina to hold out against an army of enemies without rest. Unlike Sonic, Knuckles is a very experienced swimmer. Due to his interest of being a treasure hunter, he can swim to incredible depths and with both great speed and skill. Knuckles is also a proficient burrower, able to dig into any wall or floor and excels at tunneling through subterranean regions at great speed. Knuckles is also shown to have sharp reflexes and acrobatic skills, enough to let him do special tricks and movements while in mid-air, pull off various Spin Attack maneuvers at high speed, and grind along rails just as fast as Sonic while doing tricks and evading obstacles. Additionally, Knuckles can jump several stories into the air from a standstill position. While not being quite as acrobatic as Sonic and Shadow, Knuckles makes up for his lack of agility through his wide range of movement abilities. By stretching his arms and legs outwards while airborne, Knuckles can catch the air under his dread-lock-like spines to ride on air currents, allowing him to expertly glide long distances through mid-air. Also, by using the spikes on his fists, Knuckles can scale any kind of surface with ease. Knuckles has the uncanny ability to sense the chaos energy of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, or similar objects like Sol Emeralds, and can track down their "signals" which makes him a living Emerald Detector. Like Sonic and Shadow, Knuckles can also harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds to empower himself. Being the guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles is a very powerful fighter. He is a master in a number of martial arts, focusing on hand-to-hand combat, and is capable of taking on even the most powerful of opponents without rest, such as when he was able to take down several of the military-trained Nocturnus Clan soldiers. Even more so, he has been able to fight Sonic the Hedgehog to a standstill on several occasions. Also, in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Tails noted that anyone to beat Knuckles in a fight must be very powerful, a testament to his fighting abilities. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is Knuckles' good friend and rival. They have known each other for a long time, but their relationship seems to be somewhat complicated. The two do not understand their differences and they often cause fights, Sonic being cool and cheeky and Knuckles being tough and serious. The two of them were initially enemies, due to Eggman's trickery, but after Knuckles realized the truth, he and Sonic came to have a more friendly relationship. Despite this, however, Knuckles still held an inhospitable attitude towards Sonic, due to their different points of view and natures. This is hinted in Sonic Heroes, however, that this might stem from the fact that Knuckles is jealous of Sonic's independent nature and freedom, finding it enviable, though he would never admit it. Dr. Eggman Knuckles is constantly tricked by Dr. Eggman. In Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Eggman had tricked him saying that Sonic's the enemy who is stealing the Chaos Emeralds, and because of Knuckles' simplicity he had believed Eggman and played various tricks on Sonic as well as fighting him. Knuckles has also been tricked by Eggman in Sonic Advance 2, but as the games pass by, Knuckles has stopped falling for Eggman's tricks, as mentioned in the guide for Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. Knuckles has also shown a rough attitude towards him in the Sonic Rivals series even once stating that he will not believe anything he says, a twist to his former attitude against him and something even Eggman is taken aback from. Rouge the Bat Rouge the Bat is Knuckles' rival. Knuckles and Rouge have been fighting over the Master Emerald ever since the two met. Rouge was designed to be Knuckles' compatibility just like how Shadow was designed to be Sonic's compatibility when it comes to basic rivalry and skills. Everyone else Knuckles is very unfamiliar with everyone else, and is neutral about them, as he hasn't got to meet them yet. Knuckles also hates anyone who tries to steal the Master Emerald, and is neutral with any good guys from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. Gallery KnucklesGlide.PNG|Knuckles's sprite from Sonic 3 and Knuckles when gliding. Themes Trivia * Despite being a somewhat serious character, Knuckles is one of the characters that are made fun of the most in video games, and has become a meme. Many memes which have stemmed from Knuckles are "Oh no", the phrase Knuckles repeats a lot in Sonic Adventure, "anything here & Knuckles", referencing the original games Knuckles appeared in, which added '& Knuckles' to the end, and the infamous quote 'Unlike Sonic, I don't chuckle', a phrase from Knuckles's theme song in Sonic Adventure. See also * Sonic the Hedgehog References Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Single Category:Owned by Moon Snail Category:Owned by SuperGaming101 Category:Unintelligent Category:Sonic characters Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Debuted in Season 2